M808B/A Mobile Artillery Unit
The M808B/A Mobile Artillery unit is a cousin of the M808B Main Battle Tank, better known as the Scorpion. The so called "arty scorp" is used for light mobile artillery support. Overview The M808B/A is a mobile artillery unit based off the shell of a M808B MBT. It has four treads and a roughly square chasis, and features a revolving turret that can turn 360 degrees. The M808B/A is deployed during planetary combat, to provide fire support for infantry and light mechanized units. It seats three personel, including a pilot, a spotter, and a gunner. Optionally, four infantry soldiers can ride on the tread pods of the chasis. The M808B/A has thick titanium B armor to repel handheld and light anti tank weapons, though it is vulnerable without protection from allied units. The main function of the M808B/A is to provide fire support for allied units, and as such, it has heavy weapons to do so. The M808/A features a single weapon, a 160mm cannon designed to destroy hardened targets and hostile armored units. It lacks the coaxial machine gun of the standard M808 MBT, to make room for additional ammo for the heavy 160mm gun. The M808B/A has accurate fire dispersal at up to eight miles, and shots have been reported moving, on occasion, around 15 miles. The M808B/A is desinged to be more mobile than the standard UNSC artillery, and is capable of firing, moving quickly away from its position, then firing again from a different location. In addition, it features an optional firing mode, which allows for three shells to be brought time on target by varying the angle of each shot. Usage The M808B/A was produced during the human covenant war, to supplement the M808B Scorpion and its off shoots. Because the Covenant could quickly eliminate fixed artillery postions with glassing or air strikes, its highly mobile nature was vital to its survival on the shifting battlefield. The M808B/A served from 2526 until late 2548, when all facilites able to produce it were destroyed or abandoned. During its lifetime, the M808B/A served in several campagins, such as , and praises for it were high. Its service record was testament to its effectiveness, but it was inevitably phased out later on by newer artillery units. Disadvantages and Flaws The M808B/A has several distinct disadvantages. It is poorly equipped to handle close range operations, and thus must be protected. In addition, its range is not up to par with other, larger artillery pieces (though this is partly made up for by the increased mobility if offers). However, it also requires a larger crew than the original M808B, with three personel instead of two. Differences from Standard M808B MBT *Lower Speed *Thicker Armor *No coaxial machine gun *Larger main gun *Larger crew *Slower turret rotational speed Commentary "When you see a whole collumn of these things take position on a ridge or cliff, you know your in for some fireworks." "The things can blow through reinforced concrete, overload covie shields, and even bring down cliffs if you need em too." "The MAU doesn't have the hyper sophisticated targetting systems of other artillery units, but thats ok, it doesn't really have the range anyway." "One of them M808B/As can kick the shit out of a horde of them grunt bastards. Massed hostiles--no problem for the arty scorp!" Category:UNSC Vehicles Category:M808 series